Supercontinuum generation has been described in detail elsewhere including each of the references cited above. It has been shown that in its raw form the supercontinuum generation process is started by noise which leads to inherently unstable output, both in the shape of the produced continuum's optical spectrum, and in the output power as measured at any given wavelength. It has also been shown that seeding the supercontinuum (with either a portion of the pump (see DeVore, et. al.), with the entire spectrum in a back seeded format (see Alfano, et. al. and Moselund, et. al.), or with a narrow bandwidth extracted from another supercontinuum (see Austin, et. al.)), will enhance the power and stability of the supercontinuum. The main problems with the proposed solutions to the unwanted artifacts are of course cost and complexity. What is claimed here is a novel method which is simple, elegant and cost effective, which is very easy to manufacture and use. Also, it is clear that even though this idea is simple (to someone after seeing the drawings presented), since no one experienced in the art, including the team(s) of inventors on the previous patent(s), have thought of it, the idea is also non-obvious.